1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-based computer system. An ink field object is created in the wireless interface device which causes pen down events to be interpreted as pen data. The system is adapted to operate in a handwriting recognition mode which causes all pen data within the ink field to be converted to characters and transmitted to the remote server or host computer over the radio link for processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen-based portable personal computer systems are generally known in the art. Such systems typically include a digitizer panel and utilize a stylus as an input device. Both active and passive stylus input devices are known. In such pen-based personal computer systems, the path of the stylus is tracked relative to the digitizer panel to maintain the pen paradigm and to provide visual feedback to the user. Such pen-based portable personal computer systems are known to use Microsoft Windows for Pen Computing Systems (“Pen Windows”). With such a system utilizing Pen Windows, the pen driver can typically deliver stylus tip locations every five to ten milliseconds to achieve a resolution of about 200 dots per inch and to connect the dots in a timely manner. As such, the Pen Windows operating system can provide a real time response to maintain the pen paradigm.
The object of the pen-based portable personal computer system is to provide the user with a tool as familiar as pencil and paper. Handwriting recognition systems are known to interpret handwriting data and translate it to characters for use in an application program. Such handwriting recognition systems are known to be used on both desktop and portable personal computers. However, such handwriting recognition systems are not heretofore known to be used with computer systems which include a wireless interface device, such as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/543,700, filed on Oct. 16, 1995, or co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/783,708, filed herewith, entitled “MULTIPLE WIRELESS INTERFACES TO A SINGLE SERVER”. In the above-mentioned patent application, one or more wireless interface devices are interfaced by way of a radio link to a remote host computer or a server.